


Drugged Up

by Jasmin_McPines



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin_McPines/pseuds/Jasmin_McPines
Summary: James broke his nose and is now high on hospital drugs, accidentally telling his best friend about his feelings towards him.Got the idea from iCarly tbh.Edited and proofread by my friend otakulture @ Instagram / ButterySalt @ Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

James was at the hospital. He somehow managed to break his nose in a way that even the doctors struggled to fix. While he was being taken care of in the ER, his best friend, Thomas sat impatiently in the waiting area, full of worry. After a while, a doctor walked towards him. 

"You're Thomas Jefferon, right?" the woman asked the young man.

"Yes, is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine, he's just asking for you. I'll lead you to him," she assured him.

Thomas thanked her and she lead him through the hallway towards the room James was in. "It was a very difficult break, so we had to use more morphine than usual. Be careful in there. If you need anything, just call a nurse," the doctor said, giving him a slight smile before moving.

Thomas softly knocked at the door before opening it. James was still in his normal clothes and not sitting in a bed, but he sat on a recovery couch, back leaning against the wall. He had a patch on his nose.

"Hey, buddy. How's it goin'?" Thomas asked carefully after closing the door and walking over to his friend.

"'M okayyy," James said groggily, staggering a bit. He had a tired look on his face, but it was only because of the hospital drugs, Thomas was sure. 

"Wow, they've actually given you the real good stuff, huh?" Thomas chuckled as he sat down next to the smaller college student.

"Mmmm, I guess..." James paused for a moment. "Who're you exactly? 'Cuz you're rreeallyyy handsummm" he slurred, leaning forward a bit. Thomas laughed, trying to hide his nervousness as a shade of pink covered his cheeks.

"Heh, I- uhm. T-thank you, James. You don't look bad yourself," he said, forgetting to mention who he was. 

There was a pause.

"Woah..."

"What?" Thomas chuckled. 

"It's gone."

Thomas was confused. "What's gone, Jemmy?"

"My thumb...it was here just a sec ago...now it's gone..." James said, examining his slightly clenched fist, looking for his thumb which was covered by his other fingers.

Thomas let out a loud laugh. "James!" He tried to compose himself. "You're so adorable when you're on drugs!" After he calmed down, he took James's fist in his hand and opened it for him, revealing his thumb, "Look, there it is." 

"Oh my gosh, you're a magician!" James said as enthusiastically as he could in his intoxicated state. Before Thomas could say anything else, he was interrupted by his friend again. 

"Hey, Handsome Dood," James said, shaking Thomas's shoulder slightly, a goofy grin spread across his face. "Hey, hey, do you know Thomasss?" 

The taller man giggled. "Yes, I know Thomas." 

"You wanna hear a secret?" 

"Uhm, sure, why not?" 

James tried to give him a serious look by raising an eyebrow, but failed due to his drugged mind. "C'mere," he said, one hand grabbing his shoulder, the other pulling on his hair slightly to get him closer so he could whisper his secret into Thomas's ear. 

"Ow, James, careful with the hair," Thomas said, but his friend didn't listen, only pulling his hair a bit up, trying to get his face close to Thomas' ear.

Funny image, picture this: James was almost lying on his side, only his elbow supporting his weight while Thomas had one arm in front of James and the other behind him to prop himself up, not wanting to land on his smaller friend.

James whispered, or at least tried to, into Thomas's ear. "I love ice creeeaaaammm."

Thomas chuckled, trying to ignore his friend's grip on his hair. "I already know that, Jemmy. That's not a secret."

"Alright, c'mere," he said.

"I'm already here, James."

It seemed like James was thinking for a second before speaking again. "That Thomas. Is very handsome. Almost as handsome as you, and not such a blurry mess."

Thomas laughed slightly at his friend's silliness as his cheeks became a deep shade of pink again.

"And?" he asked.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

James took a deep breath. "I reeeeaaaallyyy looove himmm," he whisper-yelled, loosening his grip on Thomas' hair.

The taller man had NOT expected this. Everyone else would think this couldn't have been more obvious, but Thomas was shocked at the moment.

"Wh-what?" he manged to say.

James moved closer to Thomas again. "I said, I really looove him."

That's when Thomas jumped. "WHAT?!" he screamed.

"Shhhhh. But don't tell Thomas. I still wanna kiss him mm, ya know?" James slurred, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Thomas yelled even louder than before.

-

'He...he likes me...' Thomas thought happily, trying to calm down. Seriously, this couldn't be any better for him, even though it had been a shock at first.

"Hey, Handsome Dood," James said out of nowhere. 

"Y-yes, Jemmy?" 

James had a goofy smile plastered on his face."I'm a Disney Princess!"

･_･


	2. Chapter 2

After James had been discharged from the hospital, Thomas helped him to get back to their dorm.

"Can you walk?" He asked the smaller man who was still dazed from the drugs.

"I guess," he mumbled as he stumbled back and forth.

Thomas rolled his eyes, smiling and securing him by putting one arm on James' side, making the latter giggle.

* * *

Once they were finally in the dorm, shoes off, Thomas lead James to his bed, so he could sleep the medication off. He was sure he would get a headache when he woke up, so Thomas gave him a pill for it to work while he was asleep. As he sat James down in his bed, the small man whined and tried to get up.

"Nooooooo, 'm not tired," he pouted.

Thomas gave him a disapproving look. "Yes, you are. You're high and you somehow broke your nose. You must be exhausted!"

"Can't we watch a movie?"

"James."

"Like Disney or somethin'?"

Thomas bend down and pushed James onto his bed gently who struggled to fight against his grip and said; "If you don't rest now, I'll make sure you won't get any ice cream for the rest of the year."

James stared at him in shock without saying a word.

"And it's May," Thomas added, raising his eyebrows.

"Bu-but I'm a grown man!" James spoke for himself.

"Don't test me, James. You know I'm crazy," the tall man warned for the last time, still holding James who huffed, mumbling a "fine" and lying down. Thomas got a blanket from the other end of James' bed and covered him, resisting the urge to give him a kiss on the forehead, but still ruffled his hair.

Thomas left the room and sighed. He was glad James could finally get some rest. As lovely as he is, his sleeping schedules are pretty fucked up. Always studying, always working, always finding excuses to stay up 'til 3 am and waking up 4 hours later. He was glad that James didn't say he wanted to work on his project a few moments ago, not that he could have done a good job in his state anyways.

Thomas decided to leave the dorm until James woke up and walked around the large college campus, his thoughts trailing back to what James had said. He said that he  _loved_  him. How the hell are you supposed to react at that?! What will he say when James wakes up? Will he even mention it? He would love to, but what if it all ended in disaster? What if James actually didn't mean it and only the drugs had spoken for him?!

He could ask Lafayette for help, or the others. No, definitely not. They would just mock him about his crush on James. He has never told anyone about it.

* * *

James awoke about six hours later at dawn with a tremendous headache. He hissed in paint and moved his hand to his head as he lifted it from the pillow.

"Ow..." He mumbled with knitted eyebrows.

The small man made his way towards the living room, catching Thomas sitting on the couch with a serious look on his face, seeming deep in thought.

"Thomas?" He asked, still standing by the doorframe. The sound of James' voice made the other look up at him.

"Oh, you're up. Hey!"

James made his way to the taller Virginian, sitting down next to him.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked, his hand still on his head.

It took a while for Thomas to speak. "You, uh, broke your nose. I don't know how it happened, but there was a lot of blood and I quickly drove you to the hospital. They fixed it but gave you God knows how many medications so it wouldn't hurt." He chuckled. "You've acted pretty weird."

"Oh God, I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" James asked, leaning back.

Thomas chuckled again. "No, no, it's all good..."

"You sure? You seem so serious. As if traumatized. I almost never see you like that," James asked, not quite believing him.

"Well, there's a thing I want to talk about with you," Thomas said sheepishly, slowly moving his hand to touch James'. The latter grew nervous, his cheeks burning as he turned to look at Thomas, who was still looking at the ground.

"A-alright...what is it?" James stuttered, anxious about what follows.

"Well, while your brain functions were limited, you said something I'll never forget, and I want to know if it's true and if you really meant it."

James grew more and more nervous every second. Thomas took a deep breath, finally looking up at him with a concerned, yet hopeful expression.

"You said you loved me."

James' eyes grew wide. Oh God. Oh God, he messed up. He messed up  _real_  bad. Probably. Wait... Maybe not?  
He couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just stared at Thomas in shock.

"Is it true?" the latter asked, full of hope.

After a moment James opened his mouth. "I..." he paused. "Y-yes...it is. I do love you." He looked away. "I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't feel the same way but please..." He turned his head back to face Thomas, revealing tears forming in his eyes. "Please let us stay friends."

Thomas looked down at their hands, a small smile spreading across his face as he rubbed his thumb across the back of James' hand.

"James," he said softly. "Jemmy, you don't have to be sorry for anything!" He finally looked up at his friend and placed a hand on his cheek. "I feel the same way and I would absolutely  _love_  to be more than friends. I love you, too, James."

James just stared at him, mouth slightly open. "R-really?"

Thomas smiled wider. "Yeah, really."

After a small pause he spoke again.

"You...also said you wanted to kiss me," he said quietly, moving closer. "Is that true, too?"

James could only nod in response, squirming slightly at how close Thomas was now. The latter placed his thumb on the other man's chin and the index finger underneath it.

"May I?" he whispered.

As soon as the words left Thomas' mouth, James closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. Both melted into the kiss as Thomas put his hands on each of James' sides, the latter wrapping his hands around the taller man's neck. Their hearts were beating fast. They both finally got what they've wanted for so long, and it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, you fucking tease.


End file.
